User talk:Plantmageskelly
Bit Late Just a note, the VY's are pretty much "its" despite the vocal gender, the Vocaloid gender is not set. Its difficult to handle regerring to the series as "it" all the time, but alas... Its not a telling off, its a note, because when it was first revealed many fans had troubles with this concept. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 01:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay *(i'm reallylate on this one)Plantmageskelly 08:07, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :NPs. One-Winged Hawk 08:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay I've caught up on you on this; do not add information that isn't suppose to be on the wikia. Yes Vocalodama has a one layered version of VY1, but its only for emulating the songs in the game - not for full Vocaloid use. I know you were excited and advertised how to transfer the basic vocals of the apps into full Vocaloid, but this wasn't legal, which is why I've had to undo the edits you made to that page and Vy1's page. Plus you broke the "Vocaloidlibraries" section anyway and it had to be undone. Please contain your excitement in future, while VO forums is neutral on the matters of illegal activity, wikias are not allowed to talk about illegal stuff so freely. There is a limit on what we can and can't do and you sort of crossed the lines. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:07, January 17, 2014 (UTC) What county do you live in and is it Litiz or Lancaster? Musa666 (talk) Note Honestly? If I don't know someone is up to no good I'm none the wiser. And in 6 months time, likely forgotten everything. The only people I've ever really been bothered with were CNSE, and after her the wiki has had nothing to do with MMD anyway. And Ricardo. Who was stupid about things and ended up embarrassing himself. Its like, I know Circus-P and Kentai-P used Pocaloid but... You don't see me going on about it. Sure I'm a little ticked off after previous stuff, but in 6 months, as I said, I'm not going to be the slightest bit bothered by any of it. People make mistakes all the time and I know you can't stop people messing around with things. I'm not a policewoman and honestly... Aside from dropping the note on the fact the wikia can't be seen to support people who do bad things, thats all. Anon/Kanon was about the only thing I felt was really crossing the line as their demo wasn't made for public viewing. Its likely it was intended, but because some fans found it and ruined the suprised, or they didn't think anyone who find and use it, they won't ever release the demo. Who knows. But it did spoil things for them for some. My major concern at the time, was simply that people are stupid. You give them access to a demo, they use it... Anon/Kanon weren't yet released, thus, several people used them and uploaded stuff, so we know they were illegally using them. They left themselves open to attacks. Its the stupid users of illegal stuff, which promotes the wrong behavior, which is an issue. If someone says they use a legit version, but aren't, it doesn't matter so much as their claim still encourages others to buy the software. But when someone openly admits to illegal vocaloid, it encourages the use of illegal vocaloid more. Its going to happen regardless, but it weakens the pressure on certain behavior and promotes good behaviour regardless of what ever the version someone uses. Its also one of the reasons I expressed concern over importing the lite versions for i-phone and -pad into Vocaloid because the legal stuff doesn't cover you being able to do this even if you can. So again... Certain behaviour has a bad impact on the fandom. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 13:05, June 11, 2014 (UTC) SaikouCon I'll see you there I am a fellow Pennsylvanian! I' sooo exited to meet an actual producer! See ya! Musa666 (talk) Yo Hi Planty. I don't talk to you all that much, so first off. Hi again. Anywho. I was surfing around YouTube looking for flower covers of my favorite songs that I think would suit her (probably things like "Tokyo Teddy Bear" or "The Lost One's Weeping" or "-ERROR") and then I came across something that looked interesting. And I do like this song as it's presented in Project Diva f, which, this game introduced me to lots of Crypton VOCALOID songs I never heard before. I think you should take a look at this page and see the derivatives. I added something there. =w= Absolutely awesome and I find the cover most impressive~ Heh ;) Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 01:22, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Advertising Policy A policy of the wikia is don't use it for advertisinment or for self-promote yourself. We are NOT an advertising space. Adept-eX (talk) 11:45, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Voice Samples Hey there, I'm not sure how I want to go about asking this so i'm going to be fairly straight to the point; Do you have any plans to showcase voices in a program (or w/e) and make it so you could have two voices play at the same time to compare them or see how well they sound together? See i'm someone who likes seeing similar voices because I think having 2 similar voices sing together would make for really nice duets, or possible trios or beyond, and I think it'd be nice to have some sort of program where you can hear multible voices together just to see how well they fit. Serza5 (talk) 18:28, September 3, 2014 (UTC) There's a function like that in VocaViewer, but I've only recently started re-developing it. It could take a bit for it to come online. Nana Demo My dad loaded in the disc and it was making a weird noise. Also, he said that it was acting as though it were a blank disc... Musa 20:54, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Hmm everyone else who got the demos told me they worked fine D: Did you try waiting for the autorun to start? Plantmageskelly (talk) 01:25, September 16, 2014 (UTC)